creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FervidColt
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the On the inside page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:38, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Warning "Weird" is an admin-only category, meaning only admin users are permitted to add or remove it to a page. Please read the Genre Listing rules for further details. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 00:31, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 00:31, August 18, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:15, August 19, 2013 (UTC) What Anger Does Did you write that on the spot? Even if you didn't, bravo. Just bravo. That was an excellent creepypasta with build up, and a shock ending. Buckyfan99 (talk) 23:47, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Ryanjames1411 (talk) 01:24, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, to tell you the truth the man makes stones was a dream when I was like 8. And I suddenly remembered some of it. Filled in the gaps and made it a creepy pasta. Im going to have a look at the haunted school. :) Hey FervidColt, I know I asked you to review my story Night Shift before, and I'm happy with your advice. I changed a lot of things and finished the story. The changes I made were a lot to do with what you suggested. If you could, can you review my story again? That would be awesome. :) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Nightshift Thanks a lot! Emma KittenzFoLyfe (talk) 02:42, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Editing No problem. Nice Halloween costume, by the way. Mystreve (talk) 15:42, June 11, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:54, June 26, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:47, July 14, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:10, February 7, 2016 (UTC)